


A Thousand Autumn Kisses

by dreamsofpsilocybin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: APPLE CIDER, F/M, samjess - Freeform, stanford!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofpsilocybin/pseuds/dreamsofpsilocybin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening exchange between Sam & Jess during their time spent at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Autumn Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot based on the prompt 'apple cider'. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> Crossposted on [tumblr](http://savingchesters.tumblr.com/post/133028949807).

Jessica wasn’t surprised to find Sam asleep at their kitchen table. Sam was an extremely studious student who usually stayed up late studying, especially during exam weeks. Jess had run out to Starbucks to get them drinks and Sam had been awake when she left. Now, his head was resting in his textbook and his highlighter was still clutched in his hand.

Jess couldn’t help but smile as she placed his apple cider on the table and sat down in the chair beside him.

Petting his hair softly, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“I’m back, baby,” she told him.

Sam rubbed his eyes as he lifted his head from the table.

“Mmm, I’m glad,” he replied, sipping his cider.

“How’s the studying going?” Jess asked, grinning knowingly.

Sam shrugged and motioned at the table which was covered with textbooks, notes, flash cards, and highlighters.

“Not so good, I guess,” he conceded, drinking his cider again.

“Well, your test isn’t until Friday so you could actually go to sleep before 3am tonight,” Jess told him, placing her hand on top of his.

Squeezing her hand in return, Sam replied, “ _Maybe_.”

Jess laughed and stood up from the table. “You know, I sometimes think you hate having fun.”

Bending down, she kissed him quickly on the lips. But when she tried to move away, Sam pulled her back towards him. His hand warm on her neck and his lips hungry against hers. 

His lips tasted like the apple cider he’d been drinking. A thousand autumn kisses flashed through Jess’ mind: a chaste kiss in a noisy café, a warm kiss on a leaf-strewn sidewalk, a playful kiss in a hushed library aisle.

“I can think of one way to have fun,” he whispered against her lips.

“Only one?” Jess teased, sitting in his lap.

Sam smiled and Jess grinned in return. She always found his dimples so endearing.

“Well, I was trying not to sound like a know-it-all,” he said, his thumbs rubbing circles on her waist.

“Ah, but that’s why I love you,” Jess replied, kissing his forehead.

Sam laughed and hugged her against him, his mouth hot on her neck. Jess wrapped her arms around Sam and leaned into him, her eyes closing.

A sudden scampering of padded feet caused them both to jump and look towards the kitchen doorway.

“Picasso! Did you catch a mouse?” Jess hopped up from Sam’s lap and approached their orange cat.

Sam sighed and leaned his head back in his chair. Their cat had _the_ worst timing. 


End file.
